What We Leave Behind
by MishaMe1994
Summary: Superboy is recaptured by Cadmus, with Miss Martian in the process. Will the team be able to find them in time? Or will it be to late! I just got done fixing this chapter, so that's why I'm reposting it.


Here is my first Fanfiction story, so please be nice I'm new at this writing stuff. This first chapter is dedicated to TrueLoveIsReal, the best PM buddy ever! And to my wonderful older sister, for helping me edit this. Thanks a million.

I do not own any rights to Young Justice, or to the characters. They belong to DC Universe and Warner Brothers. This story is written strictly for fun, so I'm not going to make any profit off of it. Besides, does anyone really think I own this stuff!

* * *

><p>Mount Justice October 5, 1:45 AM<p>

Conner tossed in his bed, mumbling words which only he could understand. Trying to make the voices stop, trying to break free of their hold. "Remember." The voices started to chant. There was a strong force pressing down on his chest, preventing him from getting up. It was getting hard to move, hard to breath. The voices kept repeating themselves, over and over, until they were screaming, demanding there request. He just wanted them to stop, to leave him alone.

He pressed his hands against whatever was holding him down, trying to push it off of him, but it was no use. It was like he was fighting an invisible force, an unseen enemy.

The voices were getting louder, and he could no longer breathe. Panic started to overcome him, and he struggled to pull himself up, but the force was just too strong. Then the voices became silent, and the weight was lifted off his chest. Everything around him was still, and he was able to see his surroundings for the first time.

It was dark, and there were tall shadowy figures all around him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the figures through the darkness, but before he could identify what the figures were one stepped into view.

"You!" Conner said completely shocked. The tall figure only stared, before it lunged at him like a wild animal, striking him hard in the chest; the force knocking him on his back. The figure towered over him ready to strike, when all of a sudden it stopped. It stood there for several minutes, and then it pointed a claw like finger at him and screamed "REMEMBER!" as it dove for a finale attack. All Connor could do was sit there in terror, as the creature threw itself at him with full force ready to rip into his flesh. Then like the switch of a light, it was over.

Conner shot up out of bed, sweat pouring down his face, his heart going a mile a minute. He quickly darted his eyes around the room, making sure that he was the only one there. After taking a few deep breaths, Connor desperately tried to calm himself down. "It was just a dream," he quietly said to himself. "It was only a nightmare, that's all; just a dream." He tried to reassure himself, but it wasn't working and he knew it.

He slowly ran a shaky hand down his face, as he pulled himself out of his tangled sweaty sheets. He glanced over at his digital clock that was placed on a small wooden nightstand next to his bed, It was almost two in the morning and he knew that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime too soon.

Connor swiftly swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way to the door, pausing only for a few seconds to take one more look around his room, just to make sure it was empty. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't shake that aching feeling that someone or something was watching him. Turning his attention away from his thoughts, he started to make his way down the many halls like tunnels to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meagan sat on the living room couch, flipping through the multiple cable channels trying to find something to watch, but there was nothing good on. Just a bunch of boring old movies that she had seen a million times. Switching off the TV with her telepathy, she decided to go the kitchen and grab a quick snack before she went back to bed.<p>

Reaching the kitchen, Meagan waved a hand in front of the refrigerator signaling her mind to open the slightly heavy door. Peeking inside the large refrigerator, Megan was surprised to find that there was no food what so ever.

"Wally." Meagan moaned with an annoyed tone to her voice. She slammed the door shut, and decided that a glass of water would have to do. "Oh, that Wally!" She thought to herself. Not that she didn't like him or anything, but some time he didn't respect that there were other people living here besides him.

Retrieving a glass from one of the cabinets, Megan walked over toward the sink to fill it, and then made her way out of the kitchen using her telepathy once more to turn off the lights.

She started to walk down the long tunnels that led to her room, when all of a sudden she ran into to something large, causing her to drop her glass which shattered into a thousand pieces.

Startled, she glanced up to see what she hit and to her surprise it was a person. But what surprised her more, was when the unknown individual, grabbed her by the wrist, and swung her into the wall beside them. Meagan let out a painful yelp, and her attacker backed off releasing their hold on her wrist.

Meagan quickly used her mind abilities to activate the hall light, so that she could see her assailant. Instantly the lights powered on, and what Meagan saw shocked her.

"Conner?" Meagan asked in a frightened voice, her eyes starting to fill tears. Conner just stood there, a look of horror plastered across his face. Meagan slowly tried to stand up, but her efforts were useless. Pain started to over whelm her, it felt like she had the air knocked right out of her lunges. She tried to take a couple of deep breaths, but they turned into gasps. Conner looked at her terrified; only one thing was racing though his mind "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Ok, there's my first chapter! I hope you liked it, and if not oh, well. Reviews are welcomed, good or bad it doesn't matter.<p>

Once again my thanks go's out TrueLoveIsReal, for convincing me to write this story.


End file.
